


With magic soaking my spine

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, First Date, M/M, Romance, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Kurt and Blaine spend a night together thanks to Isabelle and one time they go on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With magic soaking my spine

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pt. 3 of the Blinding Lights 'verse. **It can be read as a stand-alone piece!**. A big thank you to [alianne](http://alianne.tumblr.com/), who was sweet and patient enough to brainstorm this story with me and to be the beta for it <3 A thank you also to [iconicklaine](http://iconicklaine.tumblr.com/), who suggested me the Staten Island Ferry for Kurt and Blaine's date. The title comes from the song ["Read my mind"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKghBQbNxWA) by The Killers. The lyrics to the song Blaine sings are mine. The texts in bold are Blaine's and the ones in italics Kurt's. Also: beware, flirty boys! :)

Rachel looks at him, eyes serious over the brim of her mug.

 

“Let me get this straight. You didn’t ask him for his number?”

 

Kurt shrugs, back pressing against the hard plastic of the chair. It’s not that he didn’t think about it, more like he doesn’t know how to ask for these things. He is not the baby penguin he used to be, but there’s still a small part of him that struggles to believe people might _want_ him. He has felt Blaine’s gaze on him, attentive and warm, both at Bethesda Terrace and at the last photo shoot. It had felt like a caress, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Yet, Kurt can’t stop wondering if he misunderstood it all. Life has taught him not to launch into things, especially into relationships. You always risk to end up hurt or to hurt someone else.

 

“Sometimes it’s better not to rush into things, you know?”

 

Rachel lowers her gaze and feigns interest in the coffee at the bottom of his mug. Kurt knows all too well that she has learned that lesson the hard way too. When they arrived in New York, the lights and the _life_ were blinding, dizzying even. Rachel had wanted too much too soon, just like him, and to forget Finn she had betted too much on Brody, without knowing him at all. They have always been good at tending to each other’s wounds. It wasn’t different in the aftermath of both Brody and Adam, but after nights spent eating ice cream and watching “Mamma mia”, eyes always too red and puffy to be presentable, they had promised not to end up like that ever again.

 

“You are right. Just…don’t hide behind that, Kurt. We might have made mistakes, but that is part of the game, right?”

 

Kurt grips his mug a bit tighter and nods. He is allowed to want things too and something in Blaine’s eyes, in his kindness, tells him he shouldn’t be so afraid about letting himself go and see where it leads him.

 

~*~

 

After a dreadful ride on the subway packed with New Yorkers and tourists, Kurt stumbles into the office. They are supposed to work on the layout of the new Vogue issue today and Kurt hurries to Isabelle’s office. She is sitting at her desk, papers and photos scattered all over the glass surface.

 

“Sorry I am late.”

 

Isabelle leans back in her chair and grins at him.

 

“Busy night yesterday?”

 

Kurt can feel the blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks. How does she manage to do that? She always seems to know exactly what is up with him.

 

“How do you…no, I don’t even want to know.”

 

“I have my informers baby.”

 

“Jonas! That little…”

 

Isabelle laughs, eyes alight with mirth.

 

“It doesn’t matter who said what. What matters is that you had a good time with a certain model.”

 

Kurt plops down on one of the plush chairs on the other side of the desk. He should have learned that he can’t hide anything from her.

 

“It was…nice.”

 

Isabelle leans forward, chin resting on her entwined hands.

 

“That sounds like the understatement of the year”

 

“Alright, it was really nice. Happy, now?”

 

“That’s better. So…”

 

Kurt arches an eyebrow, hoping it will make him look a bit more confident, while he is gripping his satchel’s strap so hard his fingers hurt.

 

“So?”

 

Isabelle shakes her head, grin replaced by a soft smile.

 

“Oh, don’t be worried, baby. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Kurt knows she means it, as he knows how patiently she has been guiding him, helping him to become the man his mother would have been proud of. Kurt’s whole body relaxes.

 

“You didn’t. It’s just…I like him and it is…”

 

“New? Nice? Wonderful?”

 

She winks and Kurt can’t help laughing.

 

“All of that, yes, and also a bit unsettling.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Kurt fights the need to retreat, to pick up his thoughts one by one and lock them away. But it isn’t how things work with Isabelle and, anyway, he is pretty sure his attraction towards Blaine is already a bit too big to do that.

 

“I…wasn’t expecting it and I…I’m not good at romance, Isabelle. I have dreamed about it for so long and…”

 

Isabelle’s hand is cool and soft over his.

 

“Well, then now it is the perfect time to live it, don’t you think?”

 

Kurt blinks. He really wants to say yes, because the simple thought of Blaine is enough to set butterflies free in his stomach and that must account to something. But it can’t be that simple, can it?

 

“Mmm, I see. You sure are stubborn, baby. That means I have to take matters into my own hands, then.”

 

“W-what…”

 

Isabelle’s bracelets jingle as she raises both her hands.

 

“Enough with the talking, we’ve work to do.”

 

Kurt wants to protest, but he knows better. When Isabelle gets an idea, it is impossible to make her change her mind.

 

The whole day is a blur of pages, sketches, pictures and phone calls. By the end of it, the clock says it is nine pm and Isabelle’s desk looks like a battlefield. There are way too many Styrofoam cups and crumpled sheets of paper on it. Isabelle is rewarding herself by smoking a cigarette. Kurt watches the smoke curl up in the air and feels as though a truck has just passed all over him.

 

“Good work, baby.”

 

Kurt smiles, the satisfaction of a whole day of hard work and the happiness that comes with Isabelle complimenting him spread warm through his body.

 

“Thank you. Well, if we’re finished here I’ll head back home and bury myself under the covers.”

 

“Oh I don’t think so.”

 

Amongst the whirlwind of closing the number Kurt made the tactical mistake of forgetting their conversation. He groans and hopes that Isabelle will listen if he pleads.

 

“But…”

 

Isabelle spins in her chair, the smoke wafting all around.

 

“No buts! I’ve our evening planned. And, no, it doesn’t matter if you were up too late yesterday.”

 

Kurt thinks longingly of his duvet back at home, of the orangey light of their makeshift living room. Isabelle stabs her cigarette in the ashtray and stands up. Her red dress rustles around her legs.

 

“Ready to go, then?”

 

“There’s nothing I can say to save myself, I imagine?”

 

Isabelle grabs her purse and her coat.

 

“See? I always say you are a fast learner!”

 

Kurt shakes his head, but grabs his satchel and follows her out of the office anyway.

 

~*~

 

The music can be heard from down the road, where Isabelle has parked her car. A low bass spreading over the tarmac and the sidewalks. Kurt has never been here before, he probably wouldn’t be able to find this place again, lost as it is in the middle of Greenwich Village. The heels of Isabelle’s Jimmy Choos clack against the concrete as Kurt walks beside her trying to figure out what she has come up with.      

 

They stop in front of what looks like a small pub. There are no signs, just a yellow paper lamp dangling over their heads.

 

“Here we are, baby. You’ll thank me later.”

 

Kurt doesn’t have the time to reply, before Isabelle pushes the door open. The air inside is warm and it smells of beer and mint. The place seems packed, some people sitting and even more standing. The lights are low and by the time Kurt’s eyes have adjusted, Isabelle has already left his side to head towards the bar. Kurt is about to follow her when the whistle of the microphone pierces his ears. He turns in the direction of the sound and the bottom of his stomach promptly falls down. Standing on the stage there’s Blaine, tanned fingers curled around the microphone and curls wild under the yellowy lights.

 

“Hi. I am Blaine and I’ll be singing for you tonight. Feel free to yell at me if I’m too boring. In the meantime thank you all for coming.”

 

A warm laugh rises like a tide, mingled with the sound of clapping hands. A blond guy standing right in front of the stage yells something along the lines of “go, B. Rock our world!”

Kurt wishes he could move, but it seems his feet are rooted to the floor. Blaine smiles, so open and free and different from the small smiles on set. Kurt can feel his skin prickle as Blaine start strumming his guitar. His eyes are closed now, one foot tapping the rhythm. The first word is like a caress, Blaine’s voice rich and smooth, not like silk, but like warm chocolate. Kurt barely realizes that Isabelle is back by his side. He takes the glass she is offering on autopilot.

 

_You looked at the moon, boy_

_You wished so bad to reach it_

_Wooden swords and happy fables_

_Memories of a time when you were unafraid_

_In your heart it shines_

_In your heart it sings_

_You took the world in stride, boy_

_You weren’t understood_

_The moon was too far_

_Dreams locked up_

_Like forgotten treasures_

_In your heart is shines_

_In your heart it sings_

_But then you fell in love, boy_

_So big it gave you wings_

_So bright it made you see_

_And the moon was so close_

_It was warm under your fingertips_

_In your heart is shines_

_Listen to it as it sings_

Kurt gulps down air, his lungs a bit too small. Isabelle nudges him with her shoulder. A bit of his untouched drink spills on his fingers.

 

“Cat got your tongue, baby?”

 

Not the cat, just the gorgeous guy standing on stage as though he was born for it, pouring so much of his heart into words and notes that Kurt almost feels as though he is an intruder. He knew there was something special about Blaine, but this was unexpected.

 

“He…”

 

Isabelle pats his shoulder lightly.

 

“I know, I know. Take a sip, maybe it will help.”

 

Kurt nods numbly before taking a gulp of the sweet concoction Isabelle has bought for him. He has just realized he hasn’t even clapped when the next song starts. This one is more lively, the guitar chords snapping happily as Blaine sings about trips and hopes and rucksacks filled with dreams. It is positive and bright and definitely contagious. Kurt moves to the beat as he sips his drink. He knows he should at least pretend to be annoyed at Isabelle, but he can’t bring himself to. They stand there, swaying side by side as Blaine sings, curls bouncing and smile so big it is blinding.

 

As time trickles by, his first drink replaced by a second one, Kurt starts wondering about what comes next. What should he do? He wants to talk to Blaine, to be close to him when he is hyper from the performance, to look into his eyes and feel the energy radiating from him. But he is also afraid of embarrassing himself. He would have to explain why he is here and what can he say? _My boss knows I’m insanely attracted to you and wanted to help?_ He shakes his head forcefully.

 

“You are doing it again.”

 

Kurt turns to find that Isabelle is looking straight at him over the brim of her Margarita.

 

“What am I doing now?”

 

“Overthinking. Look, if you want to talk to him, you do it. Pretty simple, right?”

 

“But…we don’t know each other. I mean…we barely talked…”

 

Kurt knows that’s not completely true. It leaves out everything about how easily it came to talk to Blaine, or how good it felt to sing with him, to feel Blaine’s lips on his cheek.

 

“Chemistry is chemistry.”

 

Kurt spends the rest of the concert floating around in his mind, his thoughts scattering and assembling following the rhythm of Blaine’s songs. Chemistry…Kurt is pretty sure he has never had it with anyone in his life so far. He cared about Chandler and about Adam, but to feel this much, to hope this much…it is new. A heart fluttering kind of new.

 

The last notes tremble over their head and Blaine is bowing, passing a hand through his unruly curls. Kurt swallows around the desire to touch his hair, to see if it is as soft as he imagines. Before he knows it, Isabelle has stolen his glass and pushed him towards the stage. Kurt staggers forward and when he regains his balance he is already past a few lines of people. Straightening up, he quickly weighs his options. He can go back to Isabelle and wait there until Blaine notices him or take a deep breath and just go for it. His heart is thumping wildly against his ribcage as he takes one step and then another and another until he is standing right in front of the stage.

 

Blaine is barely visible as the blond guy from before hugs him tight. Kurt’s whole body tenses with the need to simply turn away and disappear. He should have expected it. Blaine is gorgeous and apparently insanely talented. Of course he has a boyfriend.

 

“Kurt?”

 

Blaine is looking right at him, eyes big and happy.

 

“H-hi.”

 

Kurt wishes he could hit himself for how lame he must have sounded. Blaine disentangles himself and walks up to him, arms outstretched and for a second Kurt’s heart jumps in his throat at the thought that Blaine could hug him. He doesn’t, though. He stops right in front of Kurt, hands awkwardly clasped in front of him and a shy smile on his lips.

 

“Hi. What…uhm…you came for the concert?”

 

“I…I came here with my boss and yeah…what a coincidence.”

 

Blaine nods, Kurt notices the fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Kurt briefly wonders if it is normal for his blood to rush so fast in his ears.

 

“I am…really happy to see you. I was afraid we wouldn’t see each other for another month.”

 

There’s only sincerity in Blaine’s words and Kurt can’t bring himself to be scared and hold back, not this time.

 

“I wanted to see you, but I didn’t want to…assume things.”

 

Kurt watches as Blaine opens and closes his mouth, his eyelashes impossibly dark against his cheeks as he blinks. Just when he is starting to think that he misunderstood everything and made a fool of himself, Blaine smiles, carding a hand through his hair, his cheeks slightly redder than before.

 

“You…uhm…you shouldn’t have worried about that.”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s…”

 

“Hey, B! Won’t you introduce me to your friend?”

 

The blond guy wraps an arm around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him closer to ruffle his hair.

 

“Sam! Quit it.”

 

The guy grins and offers his hand to Kurt.

 

“So much for a preppy school education. I’m Sam.”

 

Kurt shakes Sam’s hand, pushing down the urge to ask if he and Blaine are together.

 

“I’m Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

 

Sam’s eyes grow wider and his eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Kurt as in Vogue Kurt?”

 

“I…what?”

 

Blaine quickly steps between him and Sam, an apologetic smile on his still flushed face.

 

“My friend Sam always talks a bit too much, just…don’t listen to him?”

 

Kurt blinks and takes in the way Blaine bats his eyelashes a bit faster. Kurt’s brain stutters to a stop around the word “friend” and relief floods him.

 

“Oh, it…it’s okay. I just…didn’t think you…mentioned me?”

 

Blaine’s eyes get impossibly huge – and if possible even more breathtaking to look at – and Kurt watches as he turns towards Sam and glares at him. Kurt quickly decides that flustered Blaine is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

 

“It…don’t worry, though. I don’t…mind.”

 

Blaine’s shoulders drop and he smiles. Kurt wonders if it possible to get dizzy from just watching someone smile.

 

“That’s…uhm…good. Do you…can I buy you a drink?”

 

Kurt feels as though he is immersed in warm water from head to toe. He nods and suppresses the need to giggle. Sam winks at them before they make their way to the bar. Kurt can’t help thinking he would get along with Jonas. Isabelle is nowhere to be found and as Blaine orders to the barman, Kurt hastens to send her a text. Her reply is something along the lines of “Have fun with your pretty musician. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Kurt is sure he is scarlet by the time Blaine turns towards him with a yellowy drink in his hands.

 

They sit in a corner, right under an old Rocky Horror Picture Show poster. Now and then someone walks up to them to shake Blaine’s hand and compliment him. Kurt smiles and watches, appreciating how humble Blaine is. It seems the gorgeous model Kurt met on Bethesda Terrace is just one small part of the beautiful puzzle that Blaine is.

 

“You seem to have a lot of fans.”

 

Blaine shakes his head and takes a sip of his Sex On The Beach before talking.

 

“I…I wouldn’t say so. But it means a lot to me when people take the time to tell me what they think about my music.”

 

“I think it is…soul-warming.”

 

Kurt snaps his mouth shut. It seems that when he is around Blaine, proper brain-mouth filters do not work. Blaine is looking straight at him, head titled to the side and a shy smile on his lips.

 

“It…that is really a huge compliment, Kurt. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Silence stretches, buzzing in Kurt’s ears before Blaine leans forward, elbows resting on his knees.

 

“I…tell me if it is too much but…maybe we could…try seeing each other without relying on coincidences?”

 

He bites his lower lip and Kurt isn’t proud of the way his stomach jolts at the sight.

 

“That would be…I’d like that.”

 

Blaine nods, his lips curved in yet another beautiful smile. Kurt smiles back, it feels good, _exciting_.

 

“We’ll probably leave in a little. I’ve a photo shoot at Runway tomorrow.”

 

Kurt grins and crosses his legs. He doesn’t miss the way Blaine lowers his gaze.

 

“Oh, so you’re also working for the competition.”

 

Blaine shrugs.

 

“Life of a model.”

 

“You are not an ordinary model, though.”

 

They look at each other. Kurt can feel his heart thumping heavy and wonders if its rhythm matches Blaine’s.

 

“I hope so.”

 

Kurt swallows down the instinct to remain silent just because it is easier and takes a deep breath.

 

“You aren’t. I like that.”

 

Blaine looks at him, lips slightly parted and eyes suddenly darker.

 

“You…I am happy to hear that.”

 

Kurt clears his throat and turns to take a look at the room, hoping that his cheeks will stop feeling so hot. He sees Sam making his way towards their corner.

 

“Hey, B. Want to go? I need to open the shop early tomorrow ‘cause Brittany has gone back home for the week.”

 

“Can we give Kurt a lift home? He lives in Bushwick, right?”

 

Kurt nods, oddly pleased by the fact that Blaine remembered such a little detail.

 

“Sure thing, dude.”

 

~*~

 

It turns out Sam drives like a mad man and Kurt spends the ride clutching his seat belt for dear life. It also turns out that Same works in a comic books shop and that Blaine loves classic superheroes and somehow that makes him even more perfect.

 

They are almost at Kurt’s, when Blaine turns in his seat, shy smile in place and his hand outstretched.

 

“Can…we exchange numbers?”

 

Kurt’s heart jumps up in his throat and his fingers are too clumsy when he tries to fish is cell phone out of his pocket.

 

“Here you are.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kurt’s fingers tingle when they brush against Blaine’s.

 

Sam pulls up in front of Kurt’s building. Outside it’s too cold and Kurt doesn’t want to leave the car. It felt good to listen to Blaine chatter about this and that, even to listen to Sam singing along with the radio. He felt oddly at ease and that isn’t something that happens very often when it comes to new people. Blaine lowers the car window and waves at him.

 

“See you soon.”

 

Kurt waves back, heart light as a hot air balloon.

 

“See you soon, Blaine.”

 

He watches the car disappear around the corner and takes a deep breath. Everything inside of him is fluttering around. Kurt tilts his head back and smiles at the sky. It has even started to snow.

 

Kurt has just finished his nightly skin routine when his phone skitters on his nightstand.

**Good night, Kurt.**

As simple a text as it is, it still makes Kurt grin as he throws himself on the mattress. It feels a bit like being a teenager all over again. It isn’t the same thing, though. Back in high school Kurt used to fantasize about his own Disney prince coming along, but Blaine is _real_ , and that makes it so much better.

_Good night. Good luck with the shoot tomorrow._

**Thank you! Sadly not every art director is like you. X**

Kurt doesn’t know how to answer that. He falls asleep clutching his phone and thinking of the boy who wanted to touch the moon in Blaine’s song.

 

+++

 

Blaine looks straight into the dark eye of the camera. It is a good thing that being forced to attend his father’s dinners taught him how to detach himself from what is happening all around. The photographer asks him to shift and he does, to sit and he does. Inside his head, though, there’s only Kurt. Intriguing, sweet, gorgeous Kurt. Blaine hopes he didn’t push too much with that last text yesterday night.

 

Santana always tells him he is such a “sappy, hopeless idiot”, because he spends way too much time fantasizing and significantly less time “getting busy”. She is right. Blaine has known he’s attracted to guys for a long time, but that doesn’t mean he has learned how to act on it. He has come to the conclusion he isn’t really good at romance, nor at intimacy. He loves to be touched and cuddled and pulled close, still he has never felt comfortable enough to go cross a certain line. It has never felt right to step over that last boundary.

 

Quinn asks him to stand closer to the window, Blaine does as he is told, without giving it much thought. What matters now is that he wants to see Kurt again and has to come up with something. Yesterday night, after they left Kurt at his house, Sam held back on the comments. He simply said that Kurt seemed a good guy, “pretty too”. Blaine had wanted to say that describing Kurt Hummel as pretty was one hell of an understatement, but he didn’t. It was the first time that Sam didn’t tell him outright to be careful. It should count for something.

 

“Blaine, are you alright? You seem a bit distracted.”

 

“I…I’m fine, sorry.”

 

Blaine feels the need to card his fingers through his hair and tug. It never fails to anchor him to reality, but right now his curls are gelled down and tugging at them would definitely be a bad idea. The blue fabric of the suit seems to hug him too tight as he leans back against the windowsill and smiles for the camera. He tries to concentrate on the task at hand for the rest of the shoot. He keeps failing as memories of Kurt’s smile under the pub’s colored lights keep flitting around in his mind.

 

At lunch break Blaine is sitting in one of the fitting rooms, nibbling away at a toast when his phone goes off. He almost chokes in the haste to open the text.

 

_Sorry I didn’t answer yesterday. I hope the competition isn’t driving you mad._

Blaine leans back against the wall and imagines Kurt sitting in his office at Vogue, surrounded by photos and dressed impeccably. Something liquid and hot sloshes at the bottom of his stomach at the thought that Kurt had to look at and choose photos of him for the new issue. It is almost ridiculous, how attracted to Kurt he feels.

**I am barely surviving. How’s your day going?**

_Crazy! Luckily there are only two days left to the weekend :)_

Blaine looks at the smiley face and the desire to be close to Kurt again grows just that much fiercer. This is the time to be brave. He can almost hear what Santana would say: “It’s time to man up, hobbit!”

 

**Any exciting plans? :)**

_Nothing planned, yet. I’ll probably end up re-watching Moulin Rouge and don’t leave the couch._

It sounds adorable and for an instant Blaine can’t help but picturing himself curled up beside Kurt, Kurt’s fingers carding through his hair as they watch the movie. He is a bundle of nerves when he starts typing again.

 

**I’d love to see you again. Would you like to go out?**

Blaine hits “send” before he can think himself out of it. Time seems to slow down like in one of those crappy sci-fi movies Cooper used to make him watch when they were kids. Blaine paces around the room, toast long forgotten. He looks at the clothes hanging from the racks, idly wonders how many more he’ll have to wear before he gets to fulfill his true dreams.

 

_I’d love to._

Blaine hopes nobody heard the squeal he has just made.

 

**Perfect! I’ll text you to let you know where and when :)**

_Sounds good to me. Looking forward to it x_

The small “x” looks so much like a promise that Blaine has to force himself to close the text and stop staring at it.

~*~

 

“C’mon, that’s like the sappiest shit ever!”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes and promptly steals a fry from Santana’s plate.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Emily, Santana’s girlfriend, smiles at him and he smiles back gratefully.

 

“Thank you, Em.”

 

“Who are you thanking! That hurt!”

 

“That’s what you get for insulting poor Blaine here.”

 

Santana groans and leans back against the chair. Her long earrings glint under the lights of the diner.

 

“Look, it’s true. The Staten Island Ferry?”

 

She makes a puking gesture and Blaine almost snorts Coke out of his nose. She is impossible, and he loves her for that. Emily shakes her head.

 

“I think it is nice. You know what? You should take me on that ferry too!”

 

Santana smirks.

 

“Should I now?”

 

Blaine looks at the two of them. It took a while for Santana to stop flitting around from one quickie to the other. When she met Emily and things got serious, Blaine spent many hours talking with her after she had closed her pub for the night. It is a testament to how much Santana feels for Emily that she has put so much effort in becoming a better person for her.

 

“Say what you want, but I’ve always wanted to go on the ferry with someone…special.”

 

Santana turns to look at him, eyes serious.

 

“Special, uh?”

 

Blaine squirms in his chair. He can’t deny it might be a bit sudden, but if he has to think of an adjective to sum up what he thinks of Kurt that’d be “special”. He nods and Santana hums.

 

“Just be careful not to fall off and drown, hobbit.”

 

That’s as far as  blessing goes from Santana and Blaine grins around his straw.

 

~*~

 

**What do you say to Whitehall Terminal, 4 pm, tomorrow?**

_I say I should bring a warm scarf. And, of course, yes :)_

**You are very perceptive, Mr Hummel ;) See you there?**

_Definitely x_

~*~

 

Blaine looks at himself in his bathroom mirror. His hair is all over the place, but he doesn’t want to put product in it, not today. Today is the day of his first maybe-hopefully date with Kurt and he wants, needs, to be himself. The real Blaine doesn’t bother with gel and doesn’t dress in expensive clothes. He has always cared about his wardrobe and has always tried to dress tastefully, as long as his budget allowed it. But real life Blaine isn’t the guy on Vogue or Runway pages.

 

It is  3 pm when Blaine pulls on his blue coat and his striped scarf. He takes the stairs two at a time and steps out of the building with his heart already beating a bit faster than usual. Along the way to the subway station, Blaine stops to buy some tangerines to nibble on if they get hungry. He spends the ride imagining Kurt standing on the deck of the ferry, the sun setting behind him and painting him gold.

 

Once Blaine arrives at the terminal, it doesn’t take long to spot Kurt. He is standing by the entrance, wearing a sky-blue scarf and he is holding two Styrofoam cups. Blaine speeds up a bit, plastic bag swinging by his side and his whole body thrumming with energy.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kurt smiles all azure eyes and pearl-white teeth. He is rocking back and forth on his heels and it makes Blaine want to hug him even more than usual.

 

“Hi. I bought us coffee. I hope you don’t mind?”

 

Blaine thinks back to all those days spent fantasizing about having a boyfriend to share biscotti with at the Lima Bean. He looks at Kurt’s gloved hands, wrapped around the cups. He want to hold them so much his fingertips tingle.

 

“Of course I don’t mind. I bought us some tangerines.”

 

Kurt eyes the bag and his lips curve in a smile.

 

“I like the way you think.”

 

They make their way to the dock. Kurt talks about his day and Blaine just listens and watches the way his lips wrap around the rim of the cup when he takes a gulp of non-fat mocha or the way his free hand draws unknown lines in the air to emphasize what he is saying. Kurt is so full of life and enthusiasm for his work. Blaine feels drawn in by his energy. Before he even realizes it, they are sitting on the ferry.  Kurt stretches his long legs in front of himself, his now glove-less hands on his lap.

 

“I’ve been in New York for four years and I’ve never taken this ferry, can you believe that?”

 

Blaine looks at his own hands before quickly razing his gaze again.

 

“Me neither.”

 

He doesn’t say that he has always wanted to keep it for someone special. That would be too much too soon. The words are there, though, clogging his throat. The ferry begins to move, the rolling catches Blaine by surprise and he inadvertently leans against Kurt’s shoulder. He can feel Kurt’s muscles shift and for a moment he is afraid Kurt will pull away. He doesn’t, though, and when Blaine slowly straightens himself up, Kurt is smiling at him. Silence stretches as they look out of the window.

 

“So, why New York?”

 

Blaine looks at the grey water for a while longer before turning to face him.

 

“It is big enough to hold the biggest of dreams and far away from home.”

 

Kurt nods.

 

“I know what you mean. When I was a kid New York always was this kind of faraway paradise.”

 

It feels nice to talk with someone who understands. Blaine wonders if Kurt has lived on his skin the same things he did, the disgusted glances and the harsh words. There’s something in his now greyish eyes that makes Blaine think that he did. Maybe the day to talk about such things will come soon, but right now Blaine wants to simply enjoy the firm warmth of Kurt’s thigh against his own and listen to his lovely voice.

 

“When my parents brought me here with them on vacation I never wanted to leave.”

 

“Oh, before coming here after graduation I had never taken a plane.”

 

“Really? I wanted to be a pilot when I was a kid.”

 

Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

 

“You would have looked good in a uniform.”

 

Blaine’s heart thumps a bit harder against his ribcage. It has been a while since someone last flirted with him, not counting Sebastian, which he doesn’t. Kurt’s smile catches the sunset’s light and it seems he has just come out of a painting. It makes Blaine feel free, it makes him feel reckless.

 

“I think I still have my Dalton uniform somewhere.”

 

Kurt’s laughs and just the sound of it makes Blaine want to make him laugh every single day.

 

“Wait, Dalton? You mean the private school in Westerville?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

“I can’t believe it!”

 

Blaine tilts his head to the side and studies Kurt’s expression. Has he said something wrong? But then Kurt is smiling big and luminous.

 

“I am from Lima. I went to school at McKinley.”

 

Memories of enthusiastic, if a bit wild, kids performing at show choir competitions flash in Blaine’s mind.

 

“We competed against each other!”

 

Blaine has always liked coincidences. Somehow they have always seemed proves of the kindness of the universe to him.

 

“Well, to be precise we beat you twice.”

 

Kurt grins, eyes sparking, and Blaine laughs.

 

“Now, now. Don’t get too cocky, Mr Hummel.”

Kurt playfully nudges him with his shoulder. Blaine smiles and presses back.

 

When the ferry arrives at Staten Island the sky is already darker, the last wafts of light coloring the water and making the shadows longer. Blaine watches as Kurt stretches on the dock.

 

“I thought we could go for a walk before we go back?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

The breeze is cold, but Blaine doesn’t care much as he walks along the beach with Kurt. It feels good to be with him, talking about small things that somehow Blaine has never really thought about sharing with anyone before.

 

“It was my brother who taught me how to play the guitar.”

 

The lamp posts of the pier make the lines of Kurt’s face stronger and it steals a bit of Blaine’s breath away with every glance he takes.

 

“Oh so you have a brother. Is he older?”

 

“Yeah, he is eight years older than me. He…well, he is kind of my rock.”

 

Kurt’s smile is warm and for the umpteenth time Blaine has to suppress the urge to pull him closer and kiss him. It is new, the way he seems to gravitate towards Kurt. When he went out with other people his desire and his heart were always in check, especially on a first date.

 

“I have a step brother. It might not be a real brother, but I really care about him.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“In Columbus. He teaches music in  middle school.”

 

“Teaching, huh? If I hadn’t been so hopelessly in love with making music I probably would have chosen that too.”

 

Kurt tilts his head to the side, a pensive look on his features, then he nods.

 

“I could totally picture you as a teacher.”

 

Simple as that it resonates inside Blaine. He feels his cheeks heat up and fumbles the plastic bag he is still holding.

 

“Tangerine?”

 

“Why not.”

 

They sit on one of the benches lined up along the pier. Blaine’s fingers are cold and he struggles a bit with the peel before Kurt notices and takes the tangerine from him.

 

“Wh…”

 

“I’ll do it for you. After all I am the one wise enough to bring gloves.”

 

“Ha.”

 

Kurt flashes him a smile before getting back to the task at hand. Blaine can’t help noticing how long his fingers are. They brush against Blaine’s when Kurt hands back the pealed tangerine.

 

“Here you are.”

 

Blaine looks at the fruit in his hands and wonders how it would feel like to feel the touch of Kurt’s lips against his fingertips as he feeds him slice after slice.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kurt shrugs and plops a wedge in his mouth.

 

As they walk back to dock to catch the ferry, Kurt walks a bit closer, the back of his gloved hand brushing against Blaine’s. He talks about the tea parties he had with his dad in the backyard and Blaine wants to take hold of his hand and never let go.

 

~*~

 

When the ferry makes its way back to Manhattan it’s already dark. Blaine looks at the city lights blinking in front of him, suspended between water and air and he knows he did the right thing when he chose to come here with Kurt. He still has no clue of where they’ll end up, but he is sure he wouldn’t have wanted to share this with anyone else.

 

Kurt has his hands pressed against the window, Blaine takes in his profile – the gentle slope of his nose and his long eyelashes.

 

“Blaine, it is gorgeous. I can’t believe Rachel and I didn’t think about taking this ferry when he first arrived!”

 

Blaine imagines a younger Kurt as he explored the city he had dreamed of for so long.

 

“You must have been pretty excited.”

 

Kurt turns, cheeks a bit red and eyes big.

 

“You’ve no idea. We spent days walking and getting lost. It was amazing! Didn’t you do it when you first arrived?”

 

Blaine bites his lower lip. He hadn’t planned to talk about this. But Kurt is looking at him, all excitement and beauty wrapped up together, and Blaine wants to tell him something more about himself.

 

“When I moved to New York…let’s say I didn’t have my parents’ blessing. I had to find a way to make money and a place to live.”

 

Kurt’s eyes are wide, his lips slightly parted. Blaine feels cold from head to toe, despite the warmth inside the ferry. He doesn’t want to scare Kurt away, but then again that’s the truth and not even all of it. When Kurt’s hand touches his Blaine almost jumps on the seat. He wasn’t expecting the contact, he wasn’t expecting how close Kurt is all of sudden.

 

“I am sorry, Blaine. For what it’s worth, I think it was a brave thing to do, following your dreams like that.”

 

Blaine looks at Kurt’s pale hand over his tanned one and lift his gaze to focus on the small smile on Kurt’s lips. He wants to kiss him so bad that it almost physically hurts. He turns his hand and squeezes. Kurt’s eyes widen minutely, but he doesn’t pull away.

 

“Thank you, Kurt.”

 

Kurt slips his hands away and sets back against the seat.

 

“That’s what I think.”

 

They keep chatting about old performances – Blaine laughs so hard when Kurt recounts that time the New Direction all wore wings for a Hair/Crazy In Love mashup - and biggest misadventures in New York  - Kurt couldn’t believe it when Blaine told him about the time Sam and he fell into the Central Park lake fully clothed. They are already on the subway heading back home when Blaine realizes he doesn’t want to let go of Kurt just yet.

 

“So, would you like to grab something to eat?”

 

Kurt leans against the train pole, his cheeks are slightly redder, and Blaine wonders if his heart is beating a bit faster like his own is doing.

 

“Sure. Do you like Greek food?”

 

Blaine miraculously manages not to jump with happiness at the fact that Kurt accepted.

 

“I have never tried it.”

 

“Rachel discovered this small place not far from our apartment. Would you like to try it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

It doesn’t matter if what he wants to say is: I’d try traveling to the moon if it was with you.

 

The restaurant is cozy. Kurt’s feet are nudged between Blaine’s under the small table. Blaine can’t decide what to eat, everything seems really good. Kurt offers to split with him so that they can pick different dishes. They swap plates and sip white wine. Kurt tells him about the first time he tried eating Chinese and couldn’t understand how to use the chopsticks. Blaine also discovers that Kurt likes cooking and learned how to prepare a soufflé when he was barely eleven years old. Blaine laughs and smiles as he hasn’t done in months, years maybe. By the end of dinner he feels dizzy with happiness. After a small discussion about who gets to pay – they end up splitting, because Blaine wasn’t fast enough to slip his credit card to the waiter – they stumble back into the street.

 

Kurt shifts his weight from back to right, hands opened by his sides like blue wings.

 

“So…can I walk you home?”

 

Kurt’s pleased smile is enough to Blaine’s heart summersault.

 

“Sure.”

 

It turns out that the walk to Kurt’s building isn’t long. There aren’t many people around, windows are alight all around, though, and Blaine feels a bit as though he is walking on air. He can’t deny he has fantasized about what kissing Kurt would be like. Blaine has always liked kissing. It is precious and intimate. He is sure he has never had a kiss that _truly_ counts, though. The way his heart speeds up when they stop in front of the apartment block makes him think that with Kurt it could be different.

 

“So…here we are.”

 

Kurt is biting at his lower lip, hands inside his pockets. His breath forms small white clouds in front of his lips. Blaine gulps down cold air.

 

“Thank you for today. It was…I had a really nice time.”

 

Kurt smiles, his head ducked.

 

“I should be the one to thank you. I…the ferry was beautiful, and everything really.”

 

“Does that mean we can go out again, maybe?”

 

The sound of Kurt’s intake of breath seems to echo in the space between them. Blaine prays whoever is up there that he isn’t pushing his luck.

 

“I…yes, I’d…like that. A lot.”

 

Kurt’s cheeks are redder now and he looks so beautiful Blaine wants to pinch himself to be sure he isn’t dreaming. He doesn’t want to let go of Kurt, after the day they have spent together, after having learned a bit more about him, about the way he laughs and the way he talks. Blaine remembers Kurt pealing the tangerine for him, the brush of his fingertips against Blaine’s palm and he steps closer, following the pull of his heart. Kurt’s chest is firm against him, Blaine feels daring and presses his nose against his shoulder. He can feel Kurt’s body tense and his heart almost stutters to a halt, but then Kurt’s arms set around him.

 

It is shocking, how right and safe this feels. Kurt’s breath is warm against his temple and Blaine fights the need to pull him closer still.

 

“You are something else, you know?”

 

Blaine blinks, Kurt’s words like a caress. He pulls back slightly, his hands sliding over Kurt’s hips.

They are so close now that Blaine can feel Kurt’s breath on his lips. His whole body thrums with the need to kiss him. It takes all of his willpower to take a step back. It isn’t the right time, not yet. Not for someone as special as Kurt is.

 

“Good night, Kurt. Talk to you tomorrow?”

 

Kurt smiles, bright as a star.

 

“Sure. Good night.”

 

Blaine waits until Kurt closes the door to the building behind his back. As he walks back to the subway station, he can still hear Kurt’s musical voices in his head. Before he goes down the stairs, he types a quick text.

 

**You truly are special. Sweet dreams xxx**

He has just climbed out of the subway when his phone vibrates with an incoming text.

 

_Just wanted you to know that I’m thinking about boys reaching for the moon now. Sleep well x_

Blaine tilts his head back, takes in the distant diamonds of the stars and just smiles.


End file.
